Ton absence Mon cauchemar
by Leah-HG
Summary: [SPOILER 3x09] Oliver avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner, pourtant c'est bien seule que se retrouve Felicity après son départ. Comment va-t-elle vivre l'absence d'Oliver ? Va-t-elle se battre ou se résigner ? Va-t-elle l'oublier ou l'aimer encore plus ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à toutes et à tous. <strong>

**Ce premier chapitre est en fait un OS qui a été écrit pour clôturer mon autre fiction (_La vérité a un prix_), on m'a demandé si une suite était envisageable et alors que j'avais d'abord répondu négativement, il se trouve que l'inspiration est venue mettre son grain de sel et me voilà en train de lui donner une suite. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de le lire (ou qui souhaitent le redécouvrir) voici le premier chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**On se revoit en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>QUAND ME REVIENDRAS-TU ?<span>**

Cela faisait deux jours. Deux interminables journées sans aucune nouvelle de lui. Felicity n'avait pas quitté la 'Arrow Cave' depuis ses adieux avec Oliver. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas bouger.

Non !

Elle voulait être là quand il descendrait l'escalier, elle serait là pour l'accueillir, comme elle l'a toujours été.

_Non, elle ne partirait pas._

Elle avait lancé des reconnaissances faciales sur tous les satellites qu'elle avait pu pirater, la NASA, ARGUS, et même des satellites espions, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osée faire. Mais elle ne s'était pas donnée une minute de répit ces quarante-huit dernières heures. Malgré les conseils de John, qui lui demandait de rentrer se reposer chez elle ou même chez lui, elle se bornait à refuser toute proposition.

_Non, elle ne partirait pas._

Roy revint de sa patrouille de contrôle vers cinq heures du matin et trouva Felicity endormie sur son bureau. Il voulut la porter pour la déposer sur le lit d'Oliver pour qu'enfin elle puisse se reposer. Mais à l'instant où il posa ses mains sur elle, elle se réveilla d'un bon en hurlant le nom d'Oliver. C'était comme lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée après leur premier rendez-vous, alors qu'elle était inconsciente sur la table du repère. Pourtant, cette fois-là, lorsqu'elle avait crié le nom d'Oliver, il avait été dans la seconde à ses côtés pour la rassurer. Aujourd'hui, il n'en était rien. Elle se tourna vers la vitrine qui contenait le costume vert, et elle constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Le cauchemar n'avait pas pris fin, Oliver n'était toujours pas revenu.

Elle sentit sa respiration se faire difficile, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, ses larmes se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Elle avait toujours plus de mal à respirer. Trop de choses se passaient dans sa tête. Elle prit de grande inspiration, malgré tout, plus elle faisait ça, plus elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle savait exactement ce qui lui arrivait, elle faisait une crise d'angoisse. La seule qu'elle avait faite dans sa vie remontait au jour où on lui avait annoncé la mort de Cooper en prison, lorsque la peine, la culpabilité et la souffrance étaient devenues trop grandes à supporter.

Felicity s'accrocha fermement à son bureau pour tenter de se calmer. Roy voulut intervenir et s'approcha d'elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Ne me touche pas, s'emporta-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Puis elle s'avança un peu, voulant faire quelques pas, mais ses jambes ne supportèrent pas son poids bien longtemps, et elle s'écroula à genoux sur le sol gelé du repère.

_Non, elle ne partirait pas._

— Il m'avait promis que je ne le perdrais pas, murmura Felicity haletante.

Elle enfouit la tête dans ses mains, et les larmes qui étaient coincées jusqu'alors dans sa gorge, commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Roy était désemparé, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même après la mort de Sara. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il appela en urgence Diggle. Il s'avait que lui seul pourrait aider Felicity car même s'ils étaient devenus amis tous les deux, seul Diggle pouvait comprendre sa souffrance en cet instant.

Heureusement, ce dernier était déjà en route et ne tarda pas à arriver.

Quand elle entendit la porte du haut s'ouvrir, Felicity releva un instant la tête comme elle le faisait à chaque fois depuis deux jours, dans l'espoir de voir enfin Oliver revenir. Parce qu'elle s'attendait à le voir débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, et de pouvoir enfin recroiser ses yeux azurs qui lui manquaient tant. Pourtant, son regard se porta sur celui de John. Son inquiétude pour la jeune femme était lisible sur son visage. Une fois près d'elle, John s'accroupie pour être à sa hauteur.

— Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Felicity d'une voix brisée.

— On n'en sait rien, répondit Diggle.

— S'il te plait John, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort, dis-moi qu'il a pu s'en sortir, dis-moi qu'il y a une raison valable au fait qu'il ne soit toujours pas revenu, je t'en supplie John, j'ai besoin de l'entendre.

— Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te promettre de la sorte.

— John…, supplia presque Felicity.

La douleur de la jeune femme, plus sa propre peine, firent qu'il se rendit compte que contenir ses émotions devenait trop difficile. Ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer quand il rapprocha Felicity contre lui. Elle fondit de nouveau en larmes dans ses bras.

– Je n'ai même pas pu lui répondre, reprit Felicity entre ses sanglots. Je voulais le faire quand il reviendrait, mais je ne lui ai même pas répondu.

– Répondu à quoi ? demanda John.

– Avant de partir, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et je n'ai rien répondu, parce que dans sa voix j'ai senti toute la promesse que ses mots représentaient. C'était comme s'il me promettait qu'il allait revenir, et qu'on aurait enfin ce nouveau départ. Alors je n'ai rien répondu parce que je voulais que la première chose qu'il entende de moi à son retour soit ma réponse. Mais si je me suis trompée ? s'emporta Felicity. Et que ces mots étaient en fait ces adieux ? C'est vrai, il n'a jamais voulu me l'avouer, parce qu'il pensait que ça me mettrait en danger et qu'il ne pouvait pas être Oliver Queen et Arrow en même temps. Alors ça voudrait dire qu'il avait décidé d'avouer qu'il m'aimait pour être honnête avec moi avant de ne plus avoir l'occasion de le faire. Et je ne lui ai pas répondu, il est parti sans savoir que je l'aimais …

– Chut, il le sait Felicity, il le sait, la calma Diggle, ne pouvant se résoudre à utiliser le passé.

_Non, elle ne partirait pas …_

_C'était lui qui était parti._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le premier chapitre, la suite ne va pas tarder à arriver.<strong>

**Je remercie Peetniss qui sera encore ma beta pour cette nouvelle aventure.**

**N'hésitez pas à réagir, je serai ravie de discuter avec vous, comme toujours :D**

**A très vite pour la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous**

**Merci pour vos réactions et avis concernant le premier chapitre. C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire sur ces personnages mais s'en est un aussi d'écrire pour vous.**

**Anne-Laure, je te remercie pour ta review, tu vois l'attente n'aura pas été très longue ;) . J'espère que toi, comme les autres apprécierez ce deuxième chapitre.**

** On se revoit en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>CONTINUER A AVANCER, POUR LUI.<span>

Felicity était assise sur son canapé, enroulée dans un plaid douillé, une tasse de thé désormais froide entre les mains. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle fixait inconsciemment sa poignée de porte, comme si quelqu'un allait en surgir. Comme si … Lui… allait revenir.

Après sa crise de panique, Felicity avait pris quelques jours de repos. Juste quelques jours pour elle, loin du repère, loin de son travail, loin de tous ces lieux qui lui rappelaient tant Oliver. Elle pensait que son appartement était un lieu neutre, jamais Oliver n'y était venu. Alors que Ray, lui avait déjà franchi le seuil de cette porte, juste en face d'elle. A cette pensé une sensation étrange frappa son estomac. De la colère, oui, elle était en colère contre Ray car il avait partagé une chose avec elle, qu'Oliver n'avait jamais faite. Et qui désormais n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion.

Felicity ravala ses larmes, elle était épuisée de pleurer. Elle se demandait même comment des larmes pouvaient encore sortir de son corps. Mais elle resta dans cette position, assise sur son canapé, à fixer sa porte d'entrée. Mais rien ne bougeait. Rien ne valait la peine de bouger.

Dans sa bulle bien au chaud, coupée du monde extérieur, il lui semblait entendre des gens frapper à sa porte. C'était sûrement sa voisine, qui devait s'inquiéter de ne plus la voir sortir. Peut-être même que John ou Lyla étaient passés, eux aussi. Mais rien ne la motiva à se lever.

_Depuis quand, suis-je là ?_ se demanda mentalement Felicity. _Je m'en moque,_ fini-t-elle par se répondre.

Elle posa sa tasse sur la table-basse et se coucha sur le canapé. Elle s'endormit rapidement, épuisée par la tension oppressante qui ne la quittait jamais.

Les rayons de soleil réveillèrent Felicity qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de baisser ses stores la veille. La lumière se refléta sur un petit objet métallique posé sur son étagère, proche de la fenêtre, ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme. C'était la balle qui l'avait blessée à l'épaule alors qu'elle avait sauvé Sara.

Une vague de nostalgie s'empara à nouveau d'elle. Cela se transforma rapidement en rage. Elle se sentait ridicule d'avoir gardé cet objet, comme les autres qui étaient exposés sur cette étagère comme des trophées prouvant son héroïsme.

Elle se leva telle une furie et partie dans sa cuisine chercher un carton vide. Elle revint vers le salon et se planta devant son étagère. Fixant une dernière fois ses souvenirs.

— A quoi bon garder tout ça, hein ? cria Felicity contre elle-même.

Elle prit le premier objet, et le fourra dans la boite sans même regarder ce que c'était.

Elle s'attarda un peu plus sur le second, une tête de flèche forgée par Oliver lui-même, mais avant que les larmes embues de nouveau ses yeux, elle la rangea sauvagement avec le premier objet.

Puis elle attrapa la seringue vide qui contenait le remède contre le mirakuru. Celle qu'elle avait enfoncée dans le cou de Slade. Elle se souvenait de la fierté qu'elle avait ressentie en la posant ici parmi les autres. C'était la preuve de sa force et de la confiance qu'Oliver avait pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui la frappa, c'était les mots d'Oliver lorsqu'il avait glissé cette même seringue dans sa main. Elle aurait voulu revenir à cet instant, savoir s'il pensait ce qu'il lui avait confié. Elle aurait aussi voulu savoir à quel moment, ses sentiments à son égard avaient évolués. Tellement de questions qui resteront sans réponse. Puis la seringue finit dans le fond de la boite.

Ensuite, ses doigts se posèrent autour d'une clé USB, celle que Felicity avait avec elle, lorsqu'Oliver, Diggle et elle avait infiltré l'entreprise de Merlyn. Ce qui représentait pour elle à l'époque leur première vraie mission en tant qu'équipe n'était maintenant qu'un rappel du sacrifice d'Oliver à cause de cette ordure de Merlyn, elle jeta violemment la clé dans la boite.

Ce fût à cet instant que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle sursauta sur le coup de la surprise. Et s'immobilisa pour ne faire aucun bruit, jusqu'à ce que ce visiteur décide de partir.

— C'est John, je sais que tu es là, Felicity.

Elle ne répondit rien.

— Cela fait quatre jours que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. On s'inquiète tous pour toi.

_Quatre jours_ ! se répéta Felicity.

Il lui s'emblait que cette nuit était la première passée dans son appartement.

– Ouvre, s'il te plait. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien, et ensuite je pars, il fit une pause. Lyla m'attend dans la voiture, elle m'a annoncé que si je revenais bredouille, elle viendrait défoncer ta porte elle-même. Tu sais comment elle est, tout en délicatesse.

Cette dernière remarque arracha un sourire à la jolie blonde. Elle posa la boite sur l'étagère, se recoiffa machinalement à la hâte et partit ouvrir la porte.

Elle se retrouva face à un Diggle au regard sincèrement inquiet. Elle se sentit obligée de lui sourire pour le rassurer, mais il ne tomba pas aussi facilement dans le panneau.

Elle l'invita à entrer. D'un rapide coup d'œil John fit l'état des lieux, et ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas. L'appartement n'était pas réellement en désordre mais il constata que Felicity avait passé le plus clair de son temps sur le canapé à en juger par les coussins qui jonchaient le sol et les tasses et autres paquets vides entassés sur la table-basse.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Felicity, qui baissa les yeux comme une enfant prise sur le fait.

John remarqua la boite près de la fenêtre. Il s'en approcha tout en demandant à Felicity :

— Comptes-tu revenir au repère ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Felicity tout en suivant John du regard.

— Est-ce que tu y as réfléchi ?

— Hum… non pas vraiment.

— D'accord.

Puis après un moment de silence, il lui demanda :

— Et ça, c'est quoi, dit-il en désignant la boite.

— Du ménage, éluda Felicity.

— Je n'aurais certainement pas commencé par-là, contesta Diggle en regardant le désordre autour du canapé.

Felicity n'était pas bien bavarde aujourd'hui, alors Diggle chercha une vraie réponse par lui-même en attrapant la boite.

— John! tenta de le stopper Felicity.

— Pourquoi ranges-tu ça? Tu n'es pas obligée de te séparer de tous ces souvenirs, dit-il après avoir examiné le contenu du carton.

— S'ils ne m'apportent que de la peine, je ne vois pas pourquoi les garder, se renfrogna Felicity.

John attrapa la balle, toujours exposée sur l'étagère.

— A quoi te fait penser ça ? Réponds-moi franchement.

— A Sara. A la jalousie que j'avais pour elle, déclara Felicity en hachant chaque mot, chaque phrase. A ce qu'elle représentait pour Oliver à ce moment. Au fait d'avoir été blessée pour la sauver. Au fait qu'elle soit morte quelques mois plus tard, sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Elle nous a filé entre les doigts, John. Et je revois Oliver me disant qu'il finirait comme elle. Et, je n'ai pas voulu l'accepter, j'ai voulu avancer, me détacher de lui, par orgueil, par colère, s'emporta Felicity, la douleur faisant dérailler sa voix. Ça me rappelle que j'ai dit vouloir profiter de la vie, et que je n'ai profité de rien, de rien mais surtout pas de lui. La seule chose que ça me rappelle, c'est que je suis passée à côté de quelque chose, je suis passée à côté de lui.

Elle ne put soutenir le regard de John plus longtemps et se détourna.

— Moi ce que je vois, reprit John. C'est l'acte courageux d'une jeune femme qui a voulu sauver une amie. C'est le parcours de cette assistante technique devenue membre à part entière d'une équipe. Une équipe constituée de deux fous qui avaient bien besoin de cette touche féminine, de ses connaissances, de sa patience et surtout de sa détermination. Et ceci en est bien la preuve, annonça Dig en désignant le mousqueton du parachute qui les avait fait se poser sur la plage de Lian Yu. Je vois avec ça, toutes les fois où malgré la peur, tu as fait passer les missions en premier sans même te rendre compte que parfois ta vie était en danger. Je pense que tous ces objets définissent la femme que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux pas mettre cette partie de toi de côté.

Elle savait où John voulait en venir, il n'était plus à son premier discours de remotivation, et il arrivait toujours à trouver les mots parfaits pour cibler ses émotions. John était plus qu'un ami pour elle, il était devenu un membre à part entière dans sa vie. Il la connaissait tellement bien que s'en était parfois agaçant pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait encore frappée de sa vérité.

Felicity se dit, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer, parce qu'elle n'était plus cette personne désormais. John avait raison, les deux dernières années avaient fait d'elle, ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvée d'être, une femme forte. Et c'était ce qu'elle serait, forte. Assez forte pour continuer à protéger la ville que chérissait tant Oliver, assez forte pour continuer son œuvre et faire régner l'ordre avec Roy et Diggle, assez forte elle espérait, pour le rendre fier.

Le meilleur moyen de lui rendre hommage, c'était de faire en sorte que tout ce qu'il avait bâti ne soit pas vain. Personne ne devrait oublier Oliver Queen, personne ne devrait oublier Arrow, elle y veillerait personnellement.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous?<strong>

**Pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu, vous savez que j'affectionne tout particulièrement la relation d'amitié entre John et Felicity. J'espère vous l'avoir montré à travers ce chapitre.**

**La suite arrivera certainement mercredi, puisque lundi démarrent mes partiels. Mais j'ai trouvé ma façon de décompresser avec cette fiction :D**

**Bonne soirée à tout le monde.**

**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir,**

**Je suis assez impatiente de vous faire découvrir ce chapitre, donc je ne vais pas m'imposer très longtemps. Juste quelques mots pour vous remercier, vous qui commentez, suivez, aimez ou juste lisez cette fiction, c'est un soutien qui me touche beaucoup.**

**Merci à toi _Luna_ pour cette longue et constructive review. J'attends moi aussi la suite d'Arrow avec impatiente, c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles j'écris ceci. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CE QUI LA BRISA<strong>

Felicity était seule dans le sous-sol du Verdant. Elle avait repris sa vie en main. Et alternait son temps entre son travail et le repère. Mais c'était surtout pour passer le moins de temps possible seule, tant qu'elle travaillait, son esprits était occupé.

Diggle était rentré chez lui, pour s'occuper de Sara et Roy était en patrouille dans les Glades.

Felicity, concentrée dans sa tâche, gardait un œil sur ses alertes relatives aux activités criminelles de Starling. Mais aussi sur celles relayant des infos possibles, concernant Oliver. Toutes informations touchant à des agissements suspects, un inconnu retrouvé ou un corps repêché, était examiné à la loupe par la jeune blonde, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé concernant le sort d'Oliver. Même s'il n'y avait désormais plus d'illusion à se faire quant la finalité du duel. Mais elle ne pouvait pas éteindre la flamme qui animait en elle ce mince espoir qu'Oliver aurait trouvé une solution, une échappatoire, un accord avec Ra's al Ghul pour sauver sa vie. L'idée qu'Oliver ne soit plus de ce monde, l'avait faite s'effondrer. Et elle ne l'avouera pas à Diggle et Roy mais la seule chose qui la maintenait et qui l'aidait à se relever, c'était de se dire que pour l'instant rien ne prouvait qu'il soit mort.

Elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un article, qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un homme non identifié aux urgences d'une ville voisine. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte, qu'un visiteur descendait les marches qui menaient au repère.

Lorsqu'elle entendit du brut dans les escaliers elle remarqua de suite que ce n'était pas les pas de John ou de Roy. Elle attrapa le révolver caché sous son bureau – précaution de Diggle – et le pointa sur l'intrus.

Malcolm Merlyn continua tranquillement de descendre, pas le moins du monde inquiété par la menace de l'arme. La colère imprégnait tellement Felicity qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'objet qu'il avait avec lui.

— Comment êtes-vous entré ? cracha Felicity. On ne peut pas craquer le code.

— Oh ! je le sais bien Mlle Smoak, puisque c'est vous qui l'avait créé. Disons que je me le suis procuré… autrement.

— Que faites-vous ici ? continua de l'interroger Felicity.

— Oliver Queen est mort, annonça-t-il sans y mettre de forme ou de précaution. Ceci m'a été remis ce matin, pour m'indiquer que ma dette était payée, rajouta-t-il en posant une épée ensanglantée sur la table de métal.

Felicity jeta rapidement un coup d'œil vers l'épée, sans baisser son arme. Trop d'émotions se bousculèrent en elle, la colère, la tristesse, l'incompréhension. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être seule face à Merlyn mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait mettre ses émotions de côté pour rester digne face à ce monstre.

— En quoi, est-ce une preuve suffisante, objecta Felicity.

— Et bien parce que je connais suffisamment les coutumes de cette Ligue pour savoir que ceci signifie que je suis un homme libre à leurs yeux. Faites-moi confiance…

Felicity ne put contenir un rire dédaigneux, plein de dégout pour l'homme qui se tenait face à elle.

— « Confiance » ? Comme la confiance que Théa a eu le malheur de vous accorder, pour qu'ensuite vous l'utilisiez telle une vulgaire marionnette. N'avez-vous pas une once d'amour en vous pour enfin avoir le courage d'aimer vos enfants ? Vous aviez une chance de tout recommencer, de devenir un père meilleur et voilà ce que vous en faite ! Utiliser votre fille pour qu'au final son frère paye de sa vie pour la sauver.

Malcolm ne semblait pas affecté par les mots virulents que proféraient Felicity. Il s'amusa même à la narguer avec son petit sourire condescendant.

— N'ayez pas l'air si fier, à votre place je ne le serais pas. C'est lui qui a dû tenir le rôle de père, c'est lui qui a été à la hauteur à votre place. Parce que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, vous ne l'avez jamais été. Votre femme peut en témoigner ! lâcha-t-elle du défi dans la voix.

Malcolm perdit immédiatement son sourire et s'approcha rapidement de Felicity l'air menaçant. Elle posa délibérément son arme sur le bureau et lui fit face en se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Qu'attendez-vous ? Ce n'est pas une mort de plus qui va vous empêchez de dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était à son tour de rire.

— Je comprends mieux ce qu'il vous trouvait, dit-il d'un ton mielleux. Vous avez du culot, et de l'audace. Tout comme lui vous ne semblait pas renoncer facilement. Vous venez de perdre l'homme que vous aimiez, je vais mettre vos paroles sur ce compte et ne pas vous en tenir rigueur.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna et quitta la Arrow Cave.

Felicity, le suivit des yeux avant de jeter un œil derrière son épaule, sur la table métallique où était déposée l'épée. La vue d'autant de sang, lui coupa le souffle. La présence de l'arme devenait trop lourde pour Felicity, elle préféra partir, sans un regard en arrière.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était devant une porte, à attendre sagement qu'on lui ouvre.

Ce fût Lyla qui se présenta derrière la porte.

Pas besoin d'une parole de Felicity pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

— Entre, lui souffla Lyla, concernée.

— Merci, murmura Felicity. J'ai envoyé un message à Roy, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

— Bien sûr, la rassura Lyla.

John qui était arrivé dans le salon, lui ouvrit les bras à l'instant où il vit son visage. Elle partit s'y réfugier avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Peut-être qu'il n'est pas mort, espéra la blonde. Je l'ai vu faire son sac, il a peut être pris avec lui les herbes de Yao Fei.

— Si l'épée est aussi ensanglantée que tu me l'as décrite c'est qu'elle… qu'elle…

Elle hocha brièvement d'un signe de tête. Oui elle savait, cela voulait dire que la lame avait transpercée le corps de part en part. Et aucune herbe médicinale, ne pourrait empêcher une telle hémorragie.

— Mais si on retrouve son corps, on pourrait essayer …

— Essayer quoi, Felicity ? la coupa John.

— Tu as vue comme moi que l'impossible était possible. Peut être que le sang de Barry pourrait le ranimer, ou que Caitlin pourrait trouver un moyen.

— Felicity tu es bouleversée mais au fond de toi tu sais que c'est impossible.

— John, je ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas être mort. Il s'en est toujours sorti.

— Je sais.

— Que va-t-on faire ? demanda la jeune femme.

— On va retrouver son corps, pour le rapporter à sa sœur. Et on va lui offrir un enterrement décent.

Felicity acquiesça, silencieusement.

Elle s'avait qu'à la minute où elle verrait le corps d'Oliver sans vie cela la détruirait mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle accepte la vérité. Sans ça, elle n'envisagerait pas la mort d'Oliver.

...

Le soir dans son lit, alors qu'elle essayait de s'endormir, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit un jour Oliver.

— Tu m'avais dit qu'après une mauvaise journée si j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, tu serais là. Oliver, aujourd'hui a vraiment été une mauvaise journée. J'aimerai tellement pourvoir te parler. Juste te parler… Bonne nuit Oliver.

Puis elle s'endormit en pensant à lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment trouvez-vous le face-à-face entre Felicity et Merlyn? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis.<strong>

**Merci pour votre lecture.**

_(Et je souhaite juste rajouter une chose, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le lieu pour dire cela mais je souhaite avoir une pensée pour les victimes de l'attentat à Charlie Hebdo, parce que je suis profondément attristée par les atrocités qui peuvent arriver dans le pays de la liberté de la presse.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir,**

**Comme toujours je vous remercie de votre soutien. Je m'excuse auprès de Mogo1902 et de GrenouilleCrea pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos review, je suis vraiment "speedée" par mes exams et continuellement à la course, mais vous vous êtes toujours là et ça c'est génial. **

**Merci aux deux guests aussi, _Luna_ et _Charlotte_ pour votre gentillesse. Luna c'est vrai que c'est un spoiler mais c'est dans le synopsis je n'ai fait qu'imaginer la rencontre, d'ailleurs la promo parue dans la nuit après mon chapitre prouve que je suis à l'ouest X) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre les filles.**

**Et merci à tous les autres, les lecteurs dont je ne connais pas le nom, même si je ne peux pas vous remercier en vous citant, je fais un "Merci" collectif ^_^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

><p><span><strong>LA VERITE, RIEN QUE LA VERITE<strong>

Felicity était assise sur son fauteuil face à son ordinateur, dans l'ancien bureau d'Oliver, dans l'ancienne tour de Queen Consolidated. Elle était concentrée sur un dossier important, lorsque Ray Palmer entra dans la pièce.

Elle ne releva pas la tête, espérant qu'il n'oserait pas la déranger si elle semblait occupée. Mais il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle dut quitter son ordinateur des yeux pour écouter ce qu'était venu lui dire son patron.

— Je sais que le moment n'est peut être pas le mieux choisi mais j'aimerai vous reparler de mon projet… pour la ville, précisa-t-il. Je me disais que vous pourriez m'aider avec…

— Je ne peux pas, le coupa Felicity en se levant pour se mettre face à lui. Ou du moins, je ne veux pas. Vous me croirez ou non mais j'ai déjà donné dans cette croisade et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Je ne veux pas recommencer ça, plus jamais. Ça serait trop similaire, rajouta-t-elle à voix basse, plus pour elle que pour lui.

Mais il semblait avoir entendu, il réfléchit quelque seconde avant du murmurer :

— Arrow.

— Pardon ? demanda Felicity qui n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

— Vous travaillez avec l'Arrow, déclara-t-il. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il pouvait faire pour s'en sortir avec toutes les technologies qu'il utilise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Bien sûr qu'il irait demander de l'aide à la personne la plus douée dans ce domaine.

Felicity demeurait silencieuse, son regard se perdait dans l'immensité de la ville de Starling.

— Mais comment pouviez vous faire deux activités à la fois ? Sauf si vos deux activités n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même chose, continua de creuser Ray.

Il était sur le point de comprendre. Normalement elle aurait tout fait pour protéger l'identité d'Oliver mais elle n'en avait pas la force et puis quelle excuse pouvait-elle trouver ? Il avait déjà tout compris. Alors elle le laissa poursuivre son monologue.

— Vous travailliez comme assistante personnelle d'Oliver Queen l'an passé et vous êtes membre de l'équipe d'Arrow, posa-t-il telle une équation à résoudre. Comment faire pour quitter le travail quand il y a une urgence ? Je me rends compte d'avoir assisté à plusieurs de ces imprévus, et à plusieurs mauvais mensonges pour couvrir le tout. Pour qu'Oliver Queen n'ait jamais eu de problème avec vos départs en coup de vent c'est que lui aussi devait partir. Oliver Queen est l'Arrow ! s'exclama Palmer, alors qu'il avait enfin élucidé le problème.

Felicity avait soudainement les mains qui tremblaient. L'utilisation du présent dans la phrase de Palmer, lui ramenait à l'esprit tous les doutes qui planaient sur l'existence même d'Oliver. Elle retourna vivement à son siège.

— J'aimerai me remettre au travail, annonça-t-elle, pour ne pas donner de suite à cette conversation.

Mais Ray semblait toujours en train de réfléchir. Il n'avait peut être même pas entendu ce que venait de lui dire Felicity.

— Cela fait plusieurs jours que les activités de l'Arrow sont au point mort même si son partenaire rouge fait quelques apparitions. Et maintenant que j'y pense cela coïncide avec votre changement de comportement et votre arrêt maladie soudain.

Il fit une pause, il remarqua que Felicity n'était plus à ses côtés mais de retour dans son siège. Il s'assit sur une chaise dédiée aux visiteurs face à son bureau.

— Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, lâcha t-il.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il avait définitivement tout compris. Comme s'il n'avait eu besoin que de tirer sur un fil pour démêler toute la pelote de laine.

Elle releva la tête, elle voulait paraitre digne, mais les larmes commençaient de nouveau à brouiller sa vue. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'objecter quoi que ce soit, car il la devança.

— Je suis terriblement et sincèrement désolé, Felicity.

Puis, il se leva car il savait que la meilleure chose à faire maintenant était de la laisser seule.

Depuis leur première rencontre, il pensait qu'ils se comprenaient, qu'ils étaient similaires. Mais aujourd'hui alors qu'il l'avait vraiment comprise, ils ne pouvaient pas paraitre plus différents. Il savait que le peu de chose qu'il avait envisagé avec elle, était désormais impossible. C'est pour ça qu'avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il se retourna et lui dit :

— Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous avez envie d'entendre mais je me sens obligé de vous le révéler. Je me sentirais mal vis-à-vis d'Oliver si je gardai ça pour moi. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été jaloux d'Oliver Queen à la seconde où je l'ai vu avec vous. A la seconde où je suis entré dans ce bureau, j'ai senti la force qu'il dégageait et la façon dont sa posture indiquait qu'il vous protégeait. Mais surtout j'ai vu la façon dont vous, vous l'admiriez lors de son discours. J'ai peut être voulu prendre sa place, en vous embauchant et en m'immisçant dans votre vie. Et je suis désolé de vous avoir contraint à vous éloigner de lui, parce que je le vois maintenant, vous l'aimez.

Elle retint sa respiration, pour éviter de pleurer ou bien pour ne pas lui hurler que oui elle l'aimait. Pourquoi tout le monde devait se borner à dire ça maintenant que cet amour ne pouvait plus être partagé ?

Lorsque Felicity baissa les yeux sur son ordinateur, il partit sans rien ajouter de plus. Felicity essaya de se replonger dans son travail mais sans succès.

Plus tard dans la journée, après son travail elle se rendit au Verdant. Elle était distraite et entra dans la boite pour se rendre au sous-sol par la porte du haut. Lorsqu'elle vit Thea en train de bouger des cartons derrière le bar, elle se raidit, elle voulut faire demi-tour rapidement mais Thea l'aperçut avant même qu'elle se tourne.

— Felicity ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Thea, stupéfaite par cette visite.

— Hum, je cherchais Roy mais visiblement il n'est pas là, mentit Felicity en désignant les cartons d'un signe de la main pour rendre crédible son ton non assuré.

— Ne t'inquiète pas ces bras sont plus solides qu'ils en ont l'air, ricana Thea.

_Je veux bien le croire_, pensa Felicity, _assez pour tirer trois flèches dans l'abdomen de Sara_. Puis elle voulut éloigner rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, ce n'était pas de sa faute, au du moins pas entièrement, c'est Merlyn qui la manipulait.

— Felicity, tu es partie où là ? demanda Thea amusée par la distraction de la jeune blonde.

— Pardonne-moi, tu disais ? s'excusa Felicity en revenant à la réalité.

— Je te demandais si tu voulais attendre Roy ici, mais tu semblais dans tes pensées.

— Oui, je suis désolée, je suis distraite ces derniers temps. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas attendre Roy, j'ai plein de chose à faire, donc je repasserai sûrement plus tard. Bon courage pour les cartons, lança la jeune femme d'un air jovial, tout en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

Thea posa ses bouteilles sur le comptoir et courut vers Felicity.

— Attends !

Felicity eut immédiatement la gorge sèche. Elle voulait éviter cette conversation, elle voulait disparaitre dans un trou de souris sur le champ.

Thea l'attrapa par le bras, pour qu'elle se retourne. La blonde se força à sourire espérant qu'elle ne lui demanderait que la marque de son sac ou la boutique où elle avait trouvé sa robe.

— C'est au sujet de mon frère.

Non, malheureusement, il n'était pas question de mode à cet instant.

— Avant j'aurais demandé ça à Laurel mais je vois bien qu'elle n'a plus la même place dans le cœur d'Oliver, reprit Thea.

_De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas te répondre, elle est trop occupée à devenir l'alter ego de sa sœur, pour se rendre compte de la disparition d'Oliver_, pensa amèrement Felicity.

— Je n'ai pas revu Oliver depuis sa dernière visite au loft, continua Thea. Plus j'y repense, plus je trouve que son discours avait des accents d'adieux. Je suis sûre qu'à toi, il t'a dit la vérité. Où est parti mon frère Felicity?

Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui répondre ?

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que c'est un chapitre court (comme les autres) mais c'est normal, je ne souhaite pas faire une grande fictionroman c'est juste quelques petits chapitres pour me faire patienter avant la reprise de la série, et pour me permettre d'évacuer mon stress. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop un inconvénient.**

**Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

**Passez un bon week-end et à très vite !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir,**

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui, d'une part parce que ça signifie que mes exams sont finis (Libérée Délivrée, et là vous avez la chanson dans la tête ^_^) et ça signifie aussi que je peux vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**J'ai été très surprise par vos réactions pour le chapitre précédent, où Ray était très présent mais vous avez quand même aimé. C'est génial d'écrire pour vous tous.**

**Merci à _Luna,_ à _Charlotte_ et à _Anne-Laure_, vous semblez impatiente de savoir ce qu'il va se passer entre Thea et Felicity donc je vais vous révéler un secret ... c'est juste en dessous :p**

**Bonne lecture à tous ("toutes" serait probablement plus approprié) :**

* * *

><p>Felicity resta plantée là, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni quoi répondre. Elle imaginait différentes réponses, allant du mensonge, à la vérité arrangée et simplement à la vérité toute crue. Elle torturait ses mains, les tournant dans tous les sens, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à réfléchir.<p>

Elle regardait la jeune femme devant elle qui n'avait plus l'air d'une petite fille. Avec sa coupe courte et sa tête bien droite, elle insufflait la confiance en elle.

Felicity élabora plusieurs approches dans sa tête, quand elle pensait trouver la bonne, elle ouvrait la bouche mais se ravisait instantanément.

— J'ai déjà un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours, déclara Thea. Mais l'autre soir quand Roy t'a forcé à l'accompagner au club, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il t'arrivait, il m'a dit que c'était un problème de boulot mais je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai bien vu qu'il t'avait amené avec lui pour te surveiller, c'était comme s'il avait peur que tu fasses une bêtise au moindre instant d'inattention. J'ai vu ton regard ce soir là, et je le vois encore aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon frère, et je veux que te me dises ce que c'est.

— Thea … Je ne sais pas si …, hésita Felicity.

— Je ne suis plus la petite fille d'il y a quelques mois, j'ai changé, je peux encaisser.

— Je sais, répondit simplement Felicity.

Thea fut décontenancée quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas un « je sais » qu'on lâchait à tout bout de champ que venait de prononcer Felicity. Elle était calme et sincère.

— Cela a-t-il un rapport avec mon frère ?

Felicity hocha la tête positivement.

— Il m'a espionnée ? demanda Thea pleine de panique, comme si elle avait peur que la réponse accable son frère d'une nouvelle trahison.

— Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Elle savait que Thea méritait la vérité. Elle n'avait vécu que dans le mensonge des uns et des autres toute sa vie.

Il était temps que quelqu'un fasse preuve d'honnêteté avec elle.

Felicity respira un bon coup et se lança pour ne pas changer d'avis. Après tout, avec Felicity, le principal était de commencer.

— Ton frère me tuerait s'il me voyait faire ce que je vais faire mais ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde c'était te protéger. Et je pense qu'à cet instant, la meilleure manière de respecter sa volonté est de te révéler la vérité.

Alors elle lui révéla tout ce qui était à savoir. L'identité secrète de son frère, la mort de Sara, la manipulation de Merlyn à son sujet, le fait que Roy fasse partie de l'équipe et qu'Oliver se soit sacrifier pour qu'elle n'ait pas de problème avec la Ligue et par la même occasion le piège qu'avait tendu Merlyn pour être lavé de tout soupçon.

Thea écouta religieusement Felicity, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Lorsque Felicity termina, Thea ne parlait toujours pas.

— Tu es sûre que tu respires encore, tu n'as pas bougé d'un cil depuis que j'ai commencé, s'inquiéta Felicity.

— Je t'ai dit que je pouvais encaisser, si mon père m'a bien enseigné une chose, c'est comment ne plus ressentir la peine.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose. De ne plus rien ressentir du tout, je veux dire.

— Quand on voit ton état, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal.

Felicity baissa immédiatement son regard, piquée au vif.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa Thea. C'était méchant.

— Ton frère m'avait parlé de ta façon bien particulière de dire la vérité.

— Il n'aimait pas trop ça.

— Peut être mais parfois, il en avait besoin.

— Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir sermonné Oliver.

— C'est possible, sourit faiblement Felicity, en se souvenant de certains de ces moments.

* * *

><p>— Tu étais passée où, je commençais à m'inquiéter, demanda Roy en voyant arriver Felicity dans la fonderie.<p>

— J'étais au club, dit Felicity en se décalant sur la droite pour laisser passer la personne qui était derrière elle.

— Thea ? Mais … Oliver…

— Je lui ai dit la vérité, expliqua simplement Felicity.

— Oh …

Roy resta planté comme un piquet pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas comment réagir, ou juste digérer la nouvelle.

— J'avais besoin de voir là où mon frère passait le plus clair de son temps, déclara Thea.

— Hum, Thea, je… je suis, balbutia Roy.

— C'est bon Felicity m'a expliqué, je sais que tu ne pouvais pas me dire la vérité. Tu peux la remercier, elle a très bien plaidé ta cause.

Felicity sourit de nouveau.

— Je vais aller ranger des trucs, là bas, s'échappa Roy.

— Tu veux faire le tour du propriétaire ? demanda Felicity. Après tout c'est chez toi ici.

— Allons-y.

Après que Felicity lui ait montré le repère, elles s'installèrent devant les ordinateurs de la jeune blonde. Felicity lui montra les recherches qu'elle faisait dans l'espoir de retrouver son frère ou du moins d'avoir des réponses.

— Tu crois qu'il est toujours en vie ? demanda la petite brune.

— Malgré toutes les preuves qui disent le contraire, oui. J'ai toujours ce mince espoir, je sais que ça risque de me détruire quand il n'y aura plus d'espoir mais pour le moment ça m'aide à tenir.

— J'espère que tu as raison.

Après un moment de silence, Thea lui demanda :

— Est-ce que je peux voir la vidéo ?

— Rassure-moi, tu ne parles pas de la vidéo prise par ton père ? l'interrogea Felicity.

— Il faut que je la voie. Ça ne me surprends pas que Malcolm ait pu se servir de moi comme d'une marionnette, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai commis ce crime sans hésitation.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui es sur cette vidéo, rectifia Felicity en posant sa main sur celle de Thea. Tu n'étais pas toi-même à cet instant, tu étais sous l'emprise d'une drogue.

— Comme moi, quelque mois avant. Tu as vu à quel point j'étais différent, déclara Roy qui s'installa sur une chaise à côté de Thea.

— Mais justement quand j'ai vu ton regard j'ai su que tu n'étais plus le même, c'est comme si tu n'étais plus là. J'ai besoin de voir si c'est la même chose pour moi.

— Si tu veux la voir, je vais te la montrer, mais tu dois savoir que tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière après, expliqua Felicity.

— J'en ai besoin.

Felicity, tapa sur son clavier pour lancer la vidéo. Thea tendit une main non assurée vers Roy, qui s'en empara en la serrant avec tendresse pour la soutenir.

A la fin de la séquence, Felicity se retourna vers Thea qui, malgré son discours quant à son insensibilité, avait du mal à contenir ses émotions et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, fixant la dernière image de cette vidéo toujours en plein écran. Puis une alarme retentit et Roy partit pour voir se qu'il se passait dans un quartier des Glades. Felicity l'aida à distance avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Thea.

— Merci, lâcha la brune.

— Pourquoi ? demanda la blonde.

— Pour m'avoir révélé la vérité.

— C'est normal.

— Non, crois moi, pour moi c'est une grande première. Parfois j'avais droit à la vérité mais c'était juste pour cacher un mensonge encore plus gros. Comme ma mère qui m'annonce que mon père était infidèle pour me cacher qu'elle l'avait été aussi et que j'étais le fruit d'une de ses infidélités. C'est comme si on m'avait servi des bouts de vérité par-ci par-là pour être sûr de conserver ma confiance, sans ce soucier de ce que je pouvais ressentir.

— Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais je sais qu'Oliver voulait te protéger.

Thea voulu protester.

— Je ne dis pas qu'il s'y est bien pris. Je dis juste que tu étais sa petite sœur et peut être qu'il a eu tort de vouloir toujours te voir comme la petite sœur qu'il avait laissé cinq ans avant son naufrage, mais son amour pour toi est ce qui a motivé beaucoup de ses choix. Il est allé très loin pour toi, et ça depuis très longtemps. Par exemple, quand il a faillit mourir d'une overdose pour délivrer à la police le compte Vertigo après tes petits problèmes avec ses produits.

Et ce fut de cette façon, qu'elles échangèrent pendant de longues heures des souvenirs d'Oliver. Felicity parlait du justicier vert, alors que Thea parlait du grand frère protecteur.

Felicity eut à de nombreuses reprises le cœur serré par les vagues d'émotions que ramenaient tous ces souvenirs et par le regret qui émergeait des paroles de Thea. Elle aurait tellement voulu plus connaitre cet Oliver là. Mais cela lui réchauffait le cœur de penser à Oliver autrement qu'avec une épée lui transperçant le corps. Puis Felicity s'amusait de vois la façon dont Thea avait de froncer les sourcils, c'était un tic qu'avait aussi Oliver.

— Maintenant que tout est clair, et tout est à plat. Je pense que tu devrais parler de toute cette situation avec Roy. Il était très proche d'Oliver. Et je vois bien qu'il s'inquiète pour tout le monde pour ne pas avoir à penser à sa propre peine mais il doit avoir besoin de parler.

— Moi qui pensais que mon frère se faisait un principe de détester tout mes petits copains, rigola Thea.

— C'était sûrement le cas au début. Il a probablement des choses lui aussi à te raconter.

— Comme lorsque mon frère lui a planté une flèche dans le genou ? se moqua Thea.

— C'est peut être pas le meilleur sujet pour commencer, se joignit à elle Felicity.

— Je vais y réfléchir alors. Et toi, avec qui tu vas te reconstruire ? demanda Thea en reprenant son sérieux.

— Pour le moment ce n'est pas une option, expliqua Felicity.

— Et tu n'as pas envie de partir d'ici, pour oublier ou te changer les idées ?

— Non, je veux rester à Starling. Je souhaite continuer son œuvre en aidant à protéger la ville comme ton frère avait l'habitude de le faire, et _continuer à vivre parce que je suis aussi son œuvr_e* .

Felicity lâcha un rire nerveux.

— Ça peut semblait bizarre ou prétentieux mais c'est la vérité, rencontrer ton frère m'a changé. Il a apporté tellement de chose dans ma vie, de l'aventure, du courage, des amis … Non une famille, rectifia Felicity émue. Même si cela a aussi amené de la tristesse, de la peur et de la peine, c'est des émotions inévitables de la vie.

— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Pour moi, on ne peut pas dire que je sois l'œuvre la plus réussie de mon père, ironisa tristement Thea.

— Je pense que ton frère te dirait que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. Que tu es spéciale et unique, que tu es la seule à décider de ton destin. Et que si tu estimes que ce que tu es, ne te conviens pas, alors changes-le.

Thea leva les yeux au ciel, en s'échappant un petit rire.

— Totalement mon frère, accorda Thea.

— Et puis en restant ici, je pourrais peut-être aussi veiller sur sa petite sœur, il parait que c'est une jeune fille adorable, blagua gentiment Felicity.

Thea lui sourit.

— A ce propos, je crois que ce soir, après une journée pareille, je ne me sens pas de rester toute seule dans mon grand loft vide, ça te dérangerais de passer ? questionna Thea.

— Pas de problème, je viendrai.

* * *

><p><strong>Tout d'abord je veux expliquer cette phrase : "<strong>_continuer à vivre parce que je suis aussi son œuvre"_** elle vient de l'interview que la femme de Georges Wolinski a donné dans Sept à Huit et cette femme m'a bouleversé par sa force et son courage, alors je devais intégrer cette phrase à mon chapitre, je ne sais pas dessiner, chanter ou faire quoi que ce soit d'artistique donc c'était ma petite contribution.**

**Alors que l'amitié entre Felicity et Diggle est présente dans la série, celle entre Thea et Felicity n'est pas présente, du coup c'était pour moi l'occasion de rapprocher les deux personnages. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre en tout cas.**

**Je vous remercie pour votre lecture.**

**On se retrouve bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Comme toujours merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, et bienvenue au nouveaux lecteurs. Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un très court chapitre car la suite arrive très prochainement. **

**Merci à _Charlotte_ et à _Anne-Laure_. Charlotte, je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire. Je suis ravie que l'une comme l'autre vous avez aimées la complicité naissante entre Thea et Felicity.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Felicity ouvrit les yeux après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Oliver était assis au bord du lit, la regardant en souriant.<p>

— Hey ! Bien dormi ?

— Hum hum, lui sourit en retour Felicity.

— Je suis tellement fier de toi, déclara-t-il en écartant une mèche blonde de son visage.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda curieusement Felicity.

— Comment une aussi jolie fille, peut elle être aussi forte, courageuse et intelligente à la fois ?

— C'est facile quand on a une gravure de mode, forte, courageuse et intelligente comme modèle.

— Oui c'est vrai que Diggle est un véritable apollon, tu as vus ses bras ! plaisanta Oliver.

Felicity lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule, en rigolant.

— Je suis fier aussi de voir la complicité que tu as avec ma sœur. Vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre toutes les deux.

Elle acquiesça.

— Je sais que la ville est entre de bonnes mains, tout comme elle. Elle a besoin d'une personne comme toi dans sa vie, continua Oliver. Je sais qu'avec l'aide de Roy, vous la préserverez de l'influence néfaste de son père.

Felicity commençait à être confuse face aux propos d'Oliver.

— Tommy me dit souvent, qu'il aurait aimé mieux te connaitre.

— Pardon ? demanda Felicity. Mais Tommy est m…

Oliver secoua la tête.

— Toi aussi tu as besoin de trouver ton protecteur, rajouta Oliver en posant une main sur son épaule, ne se préoccupant pas de la confusion de la jolie blonde.

— Mais je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est toi qui me protège, paniqua Felicity.

Oliver pencha la tête sur le côté, comme elle a l'habitude de le faire.

— Oliver…

— Tu m'as changé Felicity Smoak. A mon retour de l'île j'étais différent, je ne savais plus comment rallier l'ancien moi avec le nouveau, le bon-à-rien avec le meurtrier. Mais tu ne m'as jamais donné d'étiquettes, tu m'as aidé à accepter ce que je suis. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, mais je n'ai jamais eu la force de t'éloigner assez de moi pour te protéger. J'ai été égoïste. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui soit prêt à tout sacrifier pour toi.

— Non ! cria-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi.

— Chut, la calma Oliver. Tu sais, des fois je pense à ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans l'île. J'aurais été PDG de Queen Consolidated, ou du moins le second de mon père. Et un jour lorsque j'aurais eu besoin de conseil pour un projet que m'aurait confié mon père, je serais descendu au département technique.

— Tu ne serais jamais descendu par toi-même à cet étage, déclara Felicity prise par son récit.

— Bien sûr que si, peut être même que mon père aurait organisé cette rencontre lui-même, il avait toujours le nez pour reconnaitre les vrais talents. Il aurait voulu que je te rencontre.

— Admettons. Et que ce serait-il passé ? Je serais immédiatement tombée sous ton charme ?

— Non ! s'exclama Oliver. Parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres filles. Tu es trop brillante pour accepter les avances du fils du patron.

— Tu penses vraiment que tu m'aurais remarqué ?

— Absolument ! Ton humour et ta maladresse m'auraient immédiatement frappé. Comme lors de notre première rencontre.

— Et qu'aurais-tu fait ? Puisque je n'aurais pas accepté tes avances …

— J'aurais trouvé des excuses improbables pour descendre chaque jour au département technique et pouvoir te parler.

— Et j'aurais craqué ?

— Oui sans aucun doute, plaisanta Oliver. J'aurais tellement aimé ça pour nous.

Oliver reprit aussitôt son sérieux, et Felicity sentit son changement d'humeur, elle se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras. Mais aucune chaleur n'irradiait de son corps, elle ne sentait ni son souffle, ni les battements de son cœur. Elle le serra plus fort, prise de panique.

— Prends soin de toi mon ange , tu sais que je veille sur toi, là où je suis. Tu me manques tellement, souffla Oliver.

Puis il prit la tête de la jolie blonde entre ses mains et s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur son front, comme lors de son départ. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent sa peau, Oliver se dissipa telle une brume légère sur son visage.

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur serré et une incontrôlable envie de pleurer.

— Toi aussi tu me manques Oliver, un peu plus chaque jour.

Puis elle partit sous la douche et pleura. C'était désormais le seul moment de la journée où elle se permettait cette faiblesse. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Thea.

Elle avait en quelque sort déménagé dans le loft de cette dernière. Thea ne se sentait pas la force d'y vivre seule, alors elle avait proposé à Felicity de rester dormir, un soir puis un autre et au final, elle lui avait proposé de prendre une des nombreuses chambres de l'appartement. Roy aussi avait sa chambre, mais il préféré souvent dormir dans le repère ou ne pas dormir du tout.

De plus, cela permettait à Felicity d'espionner Merlyn, qui venait régulièrement rendre visite à Thea. Elles avaient décidé qu'il était préférable que Thea continue de s'entrainer avec lui pour mieux le garder sous surveillance. Diggle et Roy avaient été contre cette idée mais les deux femmes étaient trop têtues. Puis étrangement, il semblait vouloir se racheter auprès de sa fille, il avait répondu honnêtement à ces questions, et lui avait révélé la vérité sur son frère. Mais Thea ne se laissait pas pour autant endormir, maintenant elle savait à qui elle pouvait accorder sa confiance.

— Pas de cauchemar cette nuit, lança Thea à Felicity lorsqu'elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils de bar.

Thea déposa une tasse de café fumante devant les mains de la blonde.

— Merci, dit Felicity en prenant la tasse pour diffuser la chaleur entre ses paumes. Non, pas de cauchemar, c'était plutôt paisible, comme un rêve.

— C'est bon signe, ça fait plusieurs nuits que c'est le cas.

— Tu dois être heureuse de ne plus être réveillée en pleine nuit par mes pleurs ou mes cris.

— Je t'ai dit de venir vivre ici pour qu'on puisse veiller l'une sur l'autre. C'était normal que je vienne te réveiller lors de tes cauchemars. Tu ne pouvais pas continuer à souffrir comme ça.

— Merci… pour tout. Où est Roy ?

— Il est déjà partit au Verdant.

— Bon, je bois vite mon café et on y va ?

— Ok, déclara Thea.

Quelques minutes après, elles partirent.

_Une autre journée banale, sans toi_, pensa Felicity.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, pour remettre un peu d'Oliver dans l'histoire.<strong>

**Je vais finir d'écrire mon prochain chapitre dans la journée pour vous le poster au plus tôt.**

**Nous entrons dans la dernière ligne droite du hiatus d'Arrow, bon courage à tous ;) .**

**Merci de votre présence toujours aussi appréciée sur cette fiction. Je vous dis à très vite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Comme je l'ai dis, le chapitre 6 était court car la suite arriverait rapidement. Et bien c'est chose faite.**

**Merci _Charlotte,_ c'est un honneur que de t'avoir donner le sourire. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te sapera pas trop le moral... Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas été trop méchante avec Felicity ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>John et Felicity étaient seuls dans le sous-sol du Verdant.<p>

— J'y vais, déclara Dig en prenant sa veste. Tu pars avec moi ?

— Non, je vais désactiver les alertes concernant Oliver, annonça Felicity d'une voix plate.

— Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? demanda inquiet John.

— Non c'est bon, j'ai besoin d'être seule pour le faire.

John la prit dans ses bras. Il savait à quel point cela était difficile pour elle. Cela faisait deux mois maintenant que Malcolm était venu annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas renoncé une seule seconde, elle cherchait jour et nuit sur toutes les bases de données, les satellites et les réseaux sociaux du monde entier à l'affut d'une trace de vie d'Oliver mais en vain.

Il lui avait demandé à de multiples fois de stopper les alertes, car il avait à de trop nombreuses reprises dû la ramasser à la petite cuillère après une fausse alerte.

— Tu veux passer à la maison après ? Sara serait contente de voir tatie Felicity.

Felicity lui sourit.

— Pas ce soir, je ne suis pas sûre d'être d'assez bonne compagnie. Mais demain soir, je serais ravie de voir ma petite merveille.

— D'accord, je préviens Lyla pour demain soir alors.

Felicity hocha la tête.

— A demain.

— A demain John.

Il la laissa seule, non sans jeter un dernier regard inquiet derrière son épaule.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Dig était bien parti, elle prit une minute pour faire le vide dans sa tête et commença à désactiver une à une les alertes.

Une fois fini, elle ne sentit aucun soulagement ou satisfaction de l'avoir fait mais plutôt un immense vide qui emplissait sa poitrine.

Elle éteignit les ordinateurs et avant d'en faire de même avec les lumières, elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine où était toujours exposait le costume d'Arrow d'Oliver. Il avait été hors de question de bouger le costume de place. Quand le manque d'Oliver était trop grand, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la Arrow Cave, il lui arrivait d'éteindre les lumières et de se retrouver face à la vitrine, dans la pénombre, il était plus facile de s'imaginer qu'Oliver était toujours au dessous de cette capuche.

C'était malsain, elle le savait, pourtant Oliver lui manquait trop pour réfléchir aux conséquences sur sa santé mentale.

Elle replaça machinalement la capuche bien en place sur le mannequin, alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis la dernière fois.

— Tu en as pris soin, déclara une voix qui arrivait par la porte de derrière.

Felicity fit volte face aussitôt.

Sa respiration se coupa à la vue de cette silhouette face à elle.

Prise de panique, elle recula vivement et se heurta contre une table.

_Ce n'est pas possible_, se répétait-elle intérieurement. _Je suis folle, je vis un véritable cauchemar !_

Sa vue se brouilla.

_Non je ne veux plus pleurer ! Je ne veux plus souffrir ! Pourquoi viens-tu me hanter ?_

— Felicity c'est moi, souffla d'une voix douce Oliver en avançant vers elle.

Acculée, ne pouvant plus faire un pas de plus, elle secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, toujours muette. Elle ferma les yeux, pour ne plus le voir. Se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre.

_Non, je ne parlerais pas à un fantôme, ce n'est pas possible. Tu es mort, MORT !_

En rouvrant les yeux, elle constata que la silhouette d'Oliver s'approchait toujours. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle.

Il leva la main, doucement vers elle, pour ne pas qu'elle prenne peur. Comme pour l'apaiser.

— Je t'assure que c'est moi, supplia Oliver en lui offrant sa main.

Felicity regarda la main, puis de nouveau le visage d'Oliver et encore la main. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était pétrifiée. Si elle commençait à avoir des hallucinations, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Mais d'un autre côté c'était tellement bon de revoir Oliver, de le savoir à deux pas d'elle. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans cette folie sans un regard en arrière.

D'un geste non assuré, elle tendit à son tour sa main vers celle d'Oliver toujours en suspend. Puis elle la prit dans la sienne. Ce contact était tiède, comme réel. Elle remonta lentement sa main sur son torse. Elle s'avança d'un pas, pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Sous ses doigts, la respiration d'Oliver se faisait plus forte, plus intense. Elle laissa glisser ses mains dans le dos d'Oliver et colla sa tête tout contre son torse. L'oreille appuyée contre son corps, elle entendait chaque battement de son cœur, qui tambourinait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine.

A la différence de son rêve de la nuit précédente, elle sentait la chaleur de son corps, son souffle dans ses cheveux, les battements de son cœur contre sa peau.

C'était lui, il était de retour. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit était tel qu'elle fut prise de vertige, ses jambes commençait à ne plus la porter et elles cédèrent sous le poids de son corps.

Oliver s'en rendit compte et la souleva aussitôt, comme si elle n'était qu'une plume.

Elle s'agrippait à son T-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Oliver s'assit sur le lit, et déposa Felicity juste à côté de lui. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, comme si dès l'instant où elle le ferait il s'envolerait à jamais.

Elle le regardait avec des grands yeux pleins de surprises et d'émotions. Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment était-il revenu ? Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ? Où avait-il passé les deux derniers mois ? Quand était-il rentré à Starling ? Mais aucun de ces questions ne franchir ses lèvres, seule une chose lui paraissait essentielle à dire à cette instant.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, confessa Felicity.

Elle avait tellement rêvé pouvoir lui répondre. S'il devait repartir dans l'instant, il devait au moins savoir ça.

— J'espérais que tu dises ça, déclara-t-il en s'approchant lentement de son visage lui laissant le temps de comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

Leurs visages restèrent quelques secondes en suspend, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis ils se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser doux et délicat. Il ne reflétait pas l'urgence que tous deux ressentaient à l'intérieur mais leur relation avait été trop chaotique pour ne pas profiter de chaque seconde qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer ensemble désormais.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il appuya son front contre le sien, puis s'éloigna pour pouvoir la regarder.

— Je dois avoir une mine affreuse, murmura Felicity en baissant les yeux sous le regard trop intense d'Oliver.

— Pas quand je vois ce sourire et ces yeux qui brillent, avoua Oliver.

— Il y a cinq minutes, j'avais une mine affreuse, corrigea Felicity en lui souriant.

— C'est du passé, n'en parlons plus, la tranquillisa Oliver, comme s'il ne parlait pas d'il y a cinq minutes mais plutôt des deux mois de son absence.

Felicity resta dans ses bras, à écouter les battements de son cœur. Oliver posa sa tête sur la sienne, en la serrant encore plus contre lui.

— Il faut le dire à John, signala Felicity la voix étouffée pas l'étreinte d'Oliver. Et à Roy, et à Thea.

Oliver se raidit à l'annonce du nom à sa sœur, elle aussi était au courant. Beaucoup de chose avait changé durant son absence. Il avait des choses à rattraper.

— On a le temps, indiqua Oliver. Profitons juste de cet instant pour tous les deux. Juste toi et moi. Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne cet instant.

— D'accord juste toi et moi, souffla Felicity en fermant les yeux contre son torse.

Les prochains jours allaient peut-être être difficiles. Des inquiétudes et des angoisses allaient probablement ressurgir. Des questions allaient devoir trouver leurs réponses. Le combat n'était certainement pas fini. Ils allaient tous les deux devoir se battre, contre les autres et contre eux-mêmes pour faire perdurer cet instant.

Mais à cet instant justement, rien n'avait d'importance.

_Son retour. Mon rêve devenu réalité_, songea Felicity dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, la dernière pensée de Felicity est l'exact opposée du titre de cette fic', il n'y a plus d'absence, ni de cauchemar donc la boucle est bouclée. C'est donc la fin de cette fiction. Elle aura, je l'espère remplie son rôle, qui était de vous faire supporter cet interminable hiatus. <strong>

**Je dois dire que c'est ma deuxième fiction sur Arrow et je constate que j'adore écrire et utiliser ces personnages mais j'adore aussi écrire pour vous. **

**Merci à tous, ( à Charlotte et Anne-Laure parce que je ne pourrai pas vous répondre, merci de votre soutien). C'était un plaisir d'écrire cette fiction pour vous tous, tous mes gentils petits lecteurs dans le monde entier. **

**Et le dernier merci est pour Peetniss qui a le courage et la gentillesse de me corriger et d'être toujours de bon conseil.**

**Pensez aux mouchoir pour le nouvel épisode, je pense qu'il va être terrible.**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
